History of 1965 Homemade
Part 1 Aosth: Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad (1965) Barney and Friends Who's Who on the Choo Choo? (1965) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Freddy Gets a New Job (1965) Barney and Friends: Let's Help Mother Goose (1965) PB&J Otter: A Very Surprising Party (1965) Rugrats: Touchdown Tommy (1965) The Powerpuff Girls: Mo Job (1965) Muppet Babies: Quoth the Weirdo (1965) Barney and Friends: May I Help You (1965) Muppet Babies: I Want My Muppet TV! (1965) Muppet Babies: Musical Muppets (1965) PB&J Otter: Easy Pickings (1965) Rugrats Slumber Party (1965) Sonic X: Unfair Ball (1965) Muppet Babies: Babes in Troyland (1965) Muppet Babies: Puss 'n' Boots 'n' Babies (1965) Muppet Babies: Sing a Song of Superheroes (1965) Muppet Babies: In Search of the Bronzed Beetle (1965) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Poetry Fest Show (1965) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Poetry Fest Show Spectacular (1965) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Poetry Fest School: The Musical! (1965) The New Yogi Bear Show: La Bamba Bear (1965) House of Mouse: The Three Caballeros (1965) Part 2 PB&J Otter: Goodbye Lake Hoohaw (1965) Blue's Big Musical Movie (1965) Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi It’s Alive (1965) Sonic X: Flood Fight (1965) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Good The Bad And The Bakugan (1965) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Final Brawl (1965) Sonic X: So Long Sonic (1965) Sonic Boom Eggman The Video Game The End of the World (1965) Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Soul of Evil (1965) Digimon Adventure 01 A New World (1965) Digimon Adventure 02 Our Digital World (1965) Digimon Tamers The Power to Dream is our Future (1965) Beyblade Final Showdown (1965) Beyblade V-Force Destiny of the Final Battle (1965) Beyblade G-Revolution Beybattle For The Ages (1965) Tai Chi Chasers: Gate To Destiny (1965) Beyblade: Fierce Battle (1965) Cyberchase: The Hacker’s Challenge (1965) Beyblade: Shogun Steel The Bridge to the Future (1965) Duel Masters Finalitousness (1965) BeyWheelz A New World (1965) BeyWarriors BeyRaiderz Final Battle (1965) Powerpuff Girls Z The Final Battle (1965) Astro Boy The Final Battle (1965) Spider Riders Archna Power (1965) Digimon Frontier End of the Line (1965) Yo-Kai Watch Town of Yo-Kai (1965) Dinosaur King Fate of The Cosmos (1965) Yu-Gi-Oh! The Final Duel (1965) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Return of the Supreme King (1965) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s Victory or Doom (1965) Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Kite’s Fright (1965) ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal II: F''orever ZEXAL (1965) Bakugan Battle Brawlers Game Over (1965) Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge: End of the Line (1965) Beyblade Metal Fusion Blader's Spirit (1965) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Goodbye Freddy Aguilar (1965) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Arc-V That’s A Wrap (1965) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (1965) Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side of Dimensions (1965) My Life as a Teenage Robot: Escape From Cluster Prime (1965) Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (1965) CN Groovies - Signal in the Sky (1965) CN Groovies - I’m a Super Girl (1965) CN Groovies - Power of the Female (1965) CN Groovies - My Best Friend Plank (1965) CN Groovies - Rolling (1965) Music I'll Be Missing You - Puff Daddy and Faith Evans (1965) Dream Boy Dream Girl - Cynthia and Johnny O (1965) La Oreja De Van Gogh - Rosas (1965) La Oreja De Van Gogh - La Playa (1965) RBD - Rebelde (1965) RBD - Solo Quédate En Silencio (1965) RBD - Otro Día Que Va (1965) RBD - Cuando El Amor Se Acaba (1965) RBD - Un poco de tu amor (1965) RBD - Tenerte Y Quererte (1965) RBD - Enséñame (1965) RBD - Sálvame (1965)